Wait for Me
by missaw
Summary: Domon's thoughts about Rain from the time they were at the Guiana highlands to the very end and a little beyond.


A/N: Hey everyone, this story is going to be in Domon's pov. I'm not used to writing in the position of a man, but I felt I had to write this. Also, I can't remember the exact words from some of the episodes this is from, so sorry if I get anything wrong. The first and last parts I made up myself, but most of this story is going to be Domon's thoughts during some of the episodes.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own G Gundam.  
  
~Wait for Me~  
  
"She won't wait forever you know." The voice startled me. I had been staring at Rain through the fire. She was fast asleep, and for some reason, watching her put me at peace. We've been at the Guiana highlands for a couple of weeks now and I still couldn't figure out my super mode. It drove me insane. But, when I was with Rain, that seemed almost unimportant. Then that voice, that remarkably familiar voice, came and woke me from my reverie.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, a little peeved. Schwarz always spoke in riddles. It was almost as aggravating as my super mode problem.  
  
Schwarz simply looked at me and sighed, "You'll understand sooner or later." And then he was gone. Like always. I sighed and with one last look at Rain, put the fire out and went to sleep. I had a long day of training tomorrow and I wanted a good night's rest.  
  
~*~  
  
Unbelievable. It was utterly unbelievable. Rain, resigned? Rain, now partners with NeoGermany? A thousand questions entered my brain in a storm of confusion. Only one question really mattered to me though. Why?  
  
Why did she resign? Why did she become Schwarz's crewmember? Why..... did she leave me?  
  
I couldn't understand it. And like I always do, I locked my emotions inside of me, and pretended not to care. It was easier that way. That way, I wouldn't get hurt. Like Kyoji hurt me. Like Master hurt me. I will not be hurt again. I refuse to be hurt again.  
  
My fight with Schwarz was humiliating. I couldn't concentrate. I might have convinced most people that I didn't care that Rain joined up with Schwarz, but I couldn't convince myself. Apparently I couldn't convince Schwarz either. He acted as if he was trying to prove something. What was he trying to prove?  
  
And then, my blasted arm. Damn it. If Rain were here this wouldn't have happened. The new girl said that in order to fix whatever was wrong with my Gundam's arm they would need to take it apart. And we can't exactly do that in the middle of a Gundam Fight, now can we?  
  
Schwarz was tormenting me. "Ask Rain to help you." He says. What's that supposed to mean? She's a NeoGermany crewmember now. She isn't supposed to help other countries and he knows that.  
  
And then, she helps me. She tells my new teammate how to fix the problem. And it's fixed. Rain tells me she's sorry. But no, I'm the one who should be sorry. If I hadn't snapped at her for losing Allenby, this never would have happened.  
  
"Good. Let's see if I can stand up to the power of your love!" Schwarz says. But, I wonder, is it... love? Is that what I feel when I'm with her? I don't know, but suddenly, I feel reenergized. And I realize that Rain is my source of power. The first time I achieved the super mode at the space colony was when I thought Rain was hurt. I'd give anything for her. Even my chance to win the Gundam fight and free my father. An example, I once offered Argo my Gundam's head if he'd just let Rain, who was trapped in Andrew's Gundam, live. I might not know if its love or not, but I know that I care for Rain. I care a lot. With her by my side, I feel I can do anything.  
  
Finally, I have defeated Schwarz. He has shown me something. I think.... I think it is love.... But wait.... Kyoji? Can Schwarz really be my supposed 'evil' brother who teamed up with the Dark Gundam? How is this possible?  
  
I rushed to the hospital with Rain by my side. No one is allowed to see Schwarz though. Not even me. But I have a lot to do. I think I finally understand Schwarz's warning. 'She won't wait forever.' But, she'll have to wait. Wait until the Gundam Fight is over at least.  
  
We go outside. I have to leave for the final battle and I still haven't seen if Schwarz is my brother or not. But, first things first.  
  
"Rain, when this is all over, I.... I have something I need to tell you. So, wait for me. Please." I tell her.  
  
"Okay Domon. Anyways I think I have a way of finding out if Schwarz is your brother or not." She replies.  
  
"Really? How?" I ask.  
  
"Have you forgotten my main profession? I am a nurse you know."  
  
I chuckle lightly, how could I have forgotten that?  
  
~*~  
  
Everything's all right now. I defeated Master Asia, the Dark Gundam, and I won the Gundam fight and freed my father. Now I've just got to find Rain.  
  
"Rain! Rain!" I'm at the hospital. That was the last place I saw her so I assumed she was here.  
  
"Domon!" That wasn't Rain....  
  
"Huh? Allenby? What are you doing out of bed?" I ask her.  
  
"Its..... Its Rain, Domon. She left me a message for you." I suddenly get a feeling of dread. I knew that I wouldn't like what Allenby was about to tell me.  
  
"Rain told me to tell you that she's sorry, that its her fathers fault you got into all of this, and that it is, in turn, is her fault. She also says not to follow her, that her family's caused you enough pain, and that she is going to pay for her fathers crimes." (A/N: Sorry if I got some of that wrong.....)  
  
I couldn't believe it. Why would Rain believe any of this to be her fault? It doesn't make any sense. But if she doesn't want me to follow her, then I won't. Its not like I have a reason to anyways.  
  
~*~  
  
I race towards the center of the Dark Gundam. I once said that Rain is my source of power, that with her by my side, I can do anything. But she isn't by my side. She was used as the new host for the Dark Gundam. It's all my fault! I should have gone after her, but no. My pride got in the way. Now I might lose Rain just as I lost my mother, Kyoji, and Schwarz. Just as I almost lost my father, and my friends in the Shuffle Alliance. And even though she isn't by my side, I will defeat the Dark Gundam for the final time. And I will save Rain. I will save Rain even if it costs me my own life.  
  
~*~  
  
Great. Just perfect! I find out that Rain is now the Dark Gundam herself. That by hurting the Dark Gundam, I hurt her. Why is this happening to me? When will I get a break?  
  
I'm ready to give up. I won't hurt her. I can't hurt her...... I refuse to hurt her!  
  
Allenby says that in order to win I have to tell Rain how I feel. Great. One of the things I'm worst at. The only emotion I'm good at expressing is my anger.  
  
I have to try though. Swallowing my pride, I manage to tell her. I tell her how it isn't her fault. That her father, before he died, took all the blame and said that it wasn't anyone else's fault. I tell her that I can't go on without her by my side. I tell her that.... I tell her that I love her.  
  
As soon as those words are out of my mouth, I worry. What will she think? But before I can go deep into that, she bursts out of the cockpit of the Dark Gundam screaming my name... and..... Completely naked! (A/N: Sorry, I had to put that. Lol) I grasp my cape and jump up to grab her and cover her up.  
  
Together, we are stronger. Together, we defeated the Dark Gundam for good. I should have known that I couldn't do it without her.  
  
~*~  
  
Four years. It's been four years since I defeated the Dark Gundam with the one I love, Rain. And I'm entering the Gundam fight again. And I will fight. Fight for my Father, mother, brother, and Master. I will fight for all of my friends and even my country. I will fight for Rain always.  
  
And, I will fight for one more person. Another person who means just as much Rain does.  
  
My newly born son.  
  
~The End~  
  
A/N: So, did you like? I might do a sequel later if anyone actually likes this little fic. Until then though, its just a one-shot. 


End file.
